Order of the Black Moot
The Order Of The Black Moot is one of the Orders Minoris of the Adepta Sororitas that was founded during the Betalis III Campaign. The order is comprised of Sister-Pariahs, not unlike the Sisters of Silence, but is dedicated to the complete destruction of the Eldar. They are mysterious and wear intimidating armor that enhances their mystique. From their frozen haunt they fly, often unannounced, to battle where the Eldar are present. Betalis III Campaign The Black Moot was probably founded earlier than the Betalis III Campaign but Imperial records first record them being in a communications relating their dispatch to aid the forces there. They had been initially dispatched as part of a plan to move the armor of Phoenix Lord Irillyth but, when the Eldar outmaneuvered their plans, they became entrenched on the ice world during the long battle. The small order fought to defend the armor and protected the faithful. Acting on orders of the Adeptus Ministorum the order acted covertly to guard a vault of sacred artifacts the Ecclesiarchy had secreted there. The entire order was thought wiped out when the building they were defending collapsed under heavy bombardment and plunged them into a deep crevasse. They later emerged, relics in tow, and saved them from many Eldar incursions for the remainder of the campaign. Disposition The Order itself is very secretive, even amongst the Adepta Sororitas. Their ways and true disposition are known to few and it seems that they covertly encourage their air of mystery. They are ruthless, faithful, immensely superstitious, and heavily invested in the rituals of the Adeptus Ministorum. Still, they keep their own council and infrequently interact with others except when called to battle. There are whispers that they have fallen to Chaos or that their “secret practices” are perverse and indecent acts. Still, they have never been formally investigated and their seclusion makes it unlikely that they will be in the near future. The Order of the Black Moot has a particular hatred for Eldar and does not make a distinction between Craftworld Eldar and Dark Eldar. They will often arrive on battlefields where Eldar forces are engaged unannounced and throw themselves into the battles. The Black Coven The Black Moot’s coven is on a small, oblong, island in the middle of the frigid seas of Betalis III. Much of the structure is underground and arriving on the desolate spot is difficult. Flights overhead have to deal with difficult wind conditions and frequent blizzards. The raging, icy, seas prevent boat travel to them. They are such an infrequent sight on Betalis III, many who live there believe them simply to be a myth. Armor The Sisters of the Order of the Black Moot have very distinctive Orange and White armor which they adorn with many trappings. They often decorate their armor with fur, horns, and runic wards. These wards are simply aesthetic but add to their intimidating appearance. When one is a Null others fear you and they add to this mystique intentionally. Their goal is to appear as fearsome to their foes as possible and many psykers take the sign of the warding to heart.